SURPRISE!
by jbug2000
Summary: Maka comes home from getting the grocery's and is met with something totally unexpected. Two-shot! XD Rated M for Lemonade straight from the lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first lemon! Enjoy! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater!**

Maka walked on the way back to her house carrying a big grocery bag. Once she finally got there she opened the door and called. "Hey, Soul I'm h-." But was caught off by something warm on her lips. Maka then realized that it was Soul's lips! She pulled back only to fall against the door, closing it and dropping the grocery bag.

'That sure helped!' Maka thought while trying to push Soul off of her. She was running out of air. Soul finally pulled back and Maka was right about to Maka chop him when he kissed her again! "Mmmmmph! So-mmmmph!" Maka tried to get his attention but couldn't get a word in!

Now all the thoughts running through her mind were. 'Soul, her partner and best friend was kissing her! Sure, she loved him but did he love her back? Why was he kissing her?!' Deciding that it was a little too good to be true she managed to pull away from Soul and then Maka chopped him hard with _Hunger Games _all three books in one. "Ah, damn it Maka! That fucking hurt! God damn! What did I do?!" Soul cursed out now on the floor holding his bleeding head. _  
_

"For one you kissed me without explanation!" Maka yelled red faced with anger, embarrassment, and confusion.

"I like you! Death, Maka thought you were smart!" Soul yelled. Maka was shocked. 'He liked her?' She thought. Maka blushed and completely ignored the insult, like it wasn't even there.

"You do?" Maka asked. Soul rolled his eyes a little bit of pink covered his cheeks. 'He's blushing!' Maka thought to herself.

"Duh, will you be my girlfriend if you know you want to?" 'This is SO uncool!' Soul thought looking the other way. He turned around when he felt a pair of warm lips touch his cheek. Giving Maka a toothy grin Soul kissed her fully on the lips. This time though Maka was ready and kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. The kiss soon turned into a more passionate, heated kiss. Soul ran his tongue on Maka's bottom lip causing her to gasp.

He took that chance and plunged his tongue into her mouth tasting her. Maka felt a burning sensation start to grow in her, below her abdomen the more they kissed. Soul pulled Maka onto his lap so that she was now straddling his waist. Their tongues were battling for dominance and in the end Soul won, sucking on Maka's tongue. They pulled apart for they had run out of air. Soul began kissing down Maka's neck dragging his teeth against her skin causing her to moan softly.

He found an h-spot on her neck and licked it. Then lightly sucked leaving a red noticeable hickey on her smooth pale skin making Maka moan. She was HIS now and everyone will know it. Soul kissed further down her neck and started to unbutton her shirt. Finally getting it off leaving Maka in only her short skirt, shoes, and white lacy bra. Soul may always tease her about her tit size but he actually thought they were a cute size. They had grown to be a B-cup and Soul loved them.

Maka blushed and crossed her arms over her breasts. Soul looked at her and asked. "Maka, whats wrong? Look if you don't want to do this I'll understand." She shook her head and blushed a little more.

"No, I _want _to do this I just can't help but feel a little underdeveloped and-." Maka was silenced by a soft kiss from Soul. He pulled away and looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes and said.

"Maka your beautiful your size is perfect. Understand that I love you for you not your breast size." Maka nodded blushing as Soul slowly moved her arms away from her chest. He looked at her breast then softly kissed from her jaw to the top of her breast. Maka moaned as he groped her right breast running his finger on the hard nipple beneath the fabric.

"Soul mmm." Maka moaned. The noises she made made his dick throb unbearably and his pants were unbelievably tight. Maka gasped when she felt her bra snapping open but was soon replaced by a loud moan when Soul lightly bit her hard nipple. She buried her fingers in his hair as he licked, sucked and bit her nipple, sensing waves of pleasure through her body. As he licked one breast he kneaded the other and then switched.

Gripping his hair tightly Maka moaned Soul's name. Without knowing she started to grind against the uncomfortable bulge in Soul's pants. Soul groaned as Maka moaned and started picking up the pace and soon enough Soul was thrusting upward meeting her hips. Soul then reluctantly made Maka stop. Or he would have came right there and THAT would have been embarrassing.

He then pulled Maka to his bed room while kissing her passionately. Once in his room he laid her on his bed and kissed up her legs. Her mile long legs made up for her lack of breasts. He kissed Maka's inner thigh then laid an open mouth kiss on dangerously close to her clothed pussy. Maka's breathing was ragged as he got closer and closer to her core.

Soul then turned his finger into a mini scythe and sliced her skirt off leaving her in only her white cotton panties. Soul started to kiss around the top of her pantie line while Maka gripped his hair tightly moaning his name. He smirked when he saw that she was soaked. Without second though Soul pressed his finger to her pussy making Maka moan. "Your really horny Maka, really wet." Soul said smirking at the flushed green eyes girl beneath him.

Getting bored with just small little moans he decided he wanted the panties off now. Ripping them off he looked at her private part in awe causing Maka to squirm under him. Soul then spread her thighs a little further apart and then ran his finger over her soaked entrance. Maka's hips bucked and she moaned. "Soul." But Soul wanted to hear her scream his name, teasing her a little more he licked her entrance lightly. "Soul!" Deciding not to tease her any more he plunged his tongue into her pussy. "Soul! Ahh!"

His fingers teased her clit and found a bundle of nerves that made her scream. She tasted amazing and the sounds coming from her mouth made him more aware of his suffocating pants. "Sooooouuull!" Maka moaned. He then stopped and pulled his tongue out of her pussy. She whined but was soon moaning again when Soul he pushed his middle finger into her her slick entrance. He pumped into her slowly but then got faster and added two more fingers. Soul also sucked on the magical button while fingering her.

"Soooooooooull! Ah! I'm gonna-!" Maka couldn't finish her words and she didn't have to. Soul new what was coming and smirked while saying.

"Do it Maka. Go ahead and come for me." Soul said. That put Maka over the edge.

"SOUL!" She yelled as she felt her orgasm building up until finally her walls were clenching around his finger and she came. Breathing harshly Maka watched as Soul licked her juices off his fingers. Soul smirked after seeing what he had done to his meister. He kissed Maka and she could faintly taste herself. Maka smirked mischievously and flipped positions so that now she was on top of him.

"Ma_ka_!" Soul moaned when he felt his meister's hand rubbing his dick through his jeans. She smirked and unbuttoned his pants then took them off leaving him in only his boxers which she then took off and tossed them somewhere. She then brought her lips down to kiss the head of his dick. His hips jerked slightly, Maka then licked him from the base up making Soul groan and his hands in her hair.

She then took him whole (well what she could) making Soul moan and grip her hair tighter, his knuckles turning white. Maka bobbed her head up and down while rubbing the other part of his dick she couldn't reach with her mouth. She stopped sucking him and took his dick out of her mouth then moved her hand from the base up jerking him off. He groaned her name. "_Maka_."

She then looked at his dick looking somewhat determined and before Soul could say anything she deep throat-ed him. He moaned loudly wondering how she could even _do_ this! She swirled her tongue around his dick while deep throating him. He wouldn't last long and he new it. After a few more seconds he could feel his breaking point. "Maka you should stop!" Soul said trying to not cum in her mouth. She simply kept blowing him and hummed on his dick also sucking hard. That sent him over the edge and he then came in her mouth breathing harshly.

She had no choice but to swallow since she was deep throating him. It tasted salty with a bit of a sweet taste weird enough. Soul watched his meister swallow his cum. He smirked and singled for Maka to come over. So she did and he kissed her, his tongue entwined with hers again. He knew that they had just begun though and then flipped them over so that his dick rubbed against her once again wet slit. 'Well maybe not as wet as he wanted he'd have to change that.' Soul thought to himself smirking.

**A/N: Hey hope you liked it! If you liked it please review and I'll make it a two-shot! XD Sorry if it sucked I'm 13 and it was my first lemon! R&R! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thank you for all your reviews! I really appreciate it! X) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater!**

_Recap: He knew that they had just begun though and then flipped them over so that his dick rubbed against her once again wet slit. 'Well maybe not as wet as he wanted he'd have to change that.' Soul thought to himself smirking._

Soul then started to rub his arousal over her her slit adding a little pressure. He then started to rub her clit causing Maka to moan. Maka's face was flushed and her eyes were closed. Soul brought his lips down to her smooth creamy neck and kissed her neck. He then bit down on the sensitive skin harshly causing her to moan loudly. Smirking Soul bit harder then licked the spot, a hickey forming on this side of her neck too. "Soul mmm." Maka moaned wrapping her legs around his waist causing his dick to slide against her soaked core again. He took notice that she was impeccably wetter and took a note: Maka's neck is REALLY sensitive.

Soul groaned and looked into her beautiful green eyes and asked. "Are you sure Maka?" She nodded and looked into his eyes lovingly.

"I love you Soul."

"I love you too Maka. Get ready." Soul said then pushed into her quickly, breaking her through her barrier. Maka took in a sharp intake of breath. It hurt but not as bad as she thought it would. While she thought this Soul was thinking about how freaking _ tight_ she was! He was trying so hard not to start moving.

"Okay, you can move." Maka said. He nodded then moved out of her slowly then slowly moved back in. The pace was killing him but it wasn't long before she asked him to go faster. And faster he went. Maka's moans filled the room and it made him even harder inside her. Feeling him inside her was an experience unlike anything, it felt so right. He must have hit her g-spot because she moaned his name louder than before. Positioning himself a little different he began to pound into her her g-spot continually.

It was hot really, really hot as Soul pounded into her. He felt his limit coming but wanted her to come first so her began to rub her clit furiously while biting her her neck, her hips meeting his thrusts half way. Finally she felt her limit reaching it's peak when she let out a lustful scream.

"_SOUL!_" Feeling Maka's walls clinch around his member caused him to reach his peak too as yelled out her name, he came.

"_MAKA!_" He collapsed beside her both of them breathing heavy. Soul looked at his meister, his partner, his lover and was pleased to see that she was breathing as hard as him if not more. He put his arm lazily around her waist pulling her to him. Soul placed a sloppy kiss on her mouth and their tongues en-twined. Breaking the kiss Soul gave Maka a toothy grin and they fell asleep happily in his bed.

The next morning Soul woke up and extra happy and then remembered why when he saw his gorgeous meister next to him. The sheet only covered her ass and long legs. The rest of her back was bare. He re-played last night events and smirked but then groaned as he felt Soul Jr. make his long awaited arrival. 'Oh, well time to get Maka up.' Soul thought to himself smirking.

**A/N: Hey hope you liked it! Sorry it was short! Thank you for reading! R&R! X) XD**


End file.
